1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector which has power contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical Connector is widely used in electrical equipments, such as computer, mobile telephone, electrograph, etc, the electrical connector mates with a complementary connector and electrically connects with a print circuit board to provide an electrical connection between two electrical equipments. Usually, the electrical connector has a guiding portion for easily insertion of the complementary connector.
U.S. Pat. No. D525,940 discloses such an electrical connector with a guiding portion, the electrical connector comprises an insulting housing, a plurality of signal contacts and power contacts retained in the insulating housing, a shielding cover and a board locking member assembled to the insulating housing. The insulating housing has a mating portion engaging with a complementary connector, the mating portion has a mating port which defines a plurality of contact receiving slot, receiving slots for the power contacts are arranged on two opposed sides of receiving slots for the signal contacts. A pair of guiding portions are defined on two ends of the mating port near the receiving slots for the power contacts, the guiding portion is a guiding slot, which communicates with the mating port to guide a guiding post of the complementary connector. However, since the height of receiving slots for the power contacts is approximately equal that of the guiding slot, when the electrical connector engages with the complementary connector, the guiding post of the complementary connector may inserts into the receiving slots for the power contacts by mistake and damages the power contacts.
Hence, an improved connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.